degrassipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Archie Simpson
: Loyalties, season 2, episode 3. Christine Nelson (wife); Emma Nelson (stepdaughter); Ms. Nelson (mother-in-law); Jack Simpson (son); Spinner Mason (son-in-law) | firstapp= : Kiss Me, Steph | actor= Stefan Brogren }} Archie "Snake" Simpson, also known as Mr. Simpson or Principal Simpson, is the current principal of Degrassi Community School, having previously been the media immersions teacher. In his teen years, he attended Degrassi Junior High School (DJH) and Degrassi High School, with his best friends, Joey Jeremiah and Derek Wheeler (Wheels); while ultimately graduating from Schuyler High School. As an adult, he married another former classmate, Christine Nelson (Spike), and became stepfather of Emma Nelson. Physical appearance Archie is a Caucasian male and got the nickname of "Snake" due to his tall size. Archie has had several different hairstyles, even his hair colour has been slightly different, going from red to orange, until he lost a lot of it. When he had chemotherapy, he had what was left, shaved off for a while. As media immersions teacher, he dressed casually, but now wears suits. In the middle of the 2010s, he grew a beard. Personality Teenage Snake was good at school, but lacked any ambition in what he wanted to do, except for trying to form a music band with Joey and Wheels, called the Zit Remedy, although neither Snake or Wheels shared the same goal as Joey did; that this would be their future together. He did, however, try to run for president in his second year at DJH, although his main campaign seemed to be to simply entertain the kids by playing his guitar. He is friendly with almost all the students, except with bullies, such as Dwayne. In part, due to the former rivalry between Joey and Dwayne, and Dwayne's own intimidation, Snake never stood up for himself (which was made harder with the lackeys Dwayne had). He was shy around girls, and his lack of confidence made his relationships short-lived. He spent the better part of two years, trying to date the one year younger, Melanie Brodie, and failed to see the more advanced interest Allison Hunter gave him. In his second year at DH, he was attracted to Michelle Accette and managed to ask her out, but their date didn't go well, as she was still getting over her recent break-up with . He believed that he was a lousy date, until she assured him that it was just her. By the end of the year, Michelle wanted to ask him to the dance, but he had already accepted to go with Spike as a friend (who had become quite attracted to him herself, due to spending time working on a project together and playing with baby Emma), and didn't want to hurt her feelings, as she hadn't gone out much due to caring for Emma. Spike overhead this, though, and broke off the date, herself. Snake always tried his best to stay out of trouble, but Joey would always inevitably talk him into doing something that usually ended up breaking the law. This came to a head at a final party before going away to college, when he couldn't stay silent anymore about Joey cheating on Caitlin Ryan. He also didn't like how drunk Wheels had got, and when the latter got into a car accident, hospitalizing their friend, Lucy Fernandez, and killing a small child, this ended their friendship. It wasn't until Snake got cancer, that they finally mended their friendship. As a member of the Degrassi Community School staff, Archie has served as an authority figure and mentor to a lot of the students when they are in need of guidance (he has formed a strong bond with Sean Cameron because of this). His good willed nature has got him into trouble, though, with Sean stealing his laptop while he had cancer, and a distraught Darcy Edwards, who tried to flirt with him, ended up accusing him of sexual harassment, which put his whole reputation and career in jeopardy. Although, he did try to fight for his innocence, the mistrust and teasing of students tore him down, temporarily forcing Christine to leave with their son. His time as a regular teacher is always in conflict with his more authoritative position as principal. During his first year as principal, he allowed a casino night, which turned into a disaster and felt utterly let down by the students. This caused him to enact a forced uniform, identity badges, and ending after school clubs. The students felt it had become a prison, which led to a rebellion of sticky notes on his car. After realizing that he had maybe gone too far, he listened to the students, and slowly let things go back to normal (returning everything, but forever including identity badges, which hasn't been that effective in the long run). But this wasn't the last time his control of the students has been put into question, with an instance of being temporarily replaced due to an Oomfchat scandal, where some of the female students were taking pictures of their naked chest around school. Despite these predicaments, he continues to try and maintain an understanding with the students and to support their futures. He has formed a solid relationship with his stepdaughter, Emma, who was very supportive when he had cancer, and stuck by him during his sexual harassment scandal. He was moved to tears when Emma asked him and Emma to give her away at her formal wedding to Spinner Mason. He suffered a short setback in his final year at Degrassi High when he found the dead body of Claude Tanner, who committed suicide. This experience proved useful years later when Eli Goldsworthy had a similar experience at school. In his mid teens, he found out that his older brother was gay, which made him feel uncomfortable (almost to the point of being homophobic), but he now fully accepts the LGBT community at school, leaving the possibility that he could've patched things up with his brother (which his parents had originally made difficult, due to them disowning Glen). Archie hasn't always played by the books, as he went through a mid life crisis during Emma's junior year at Degrassi Community School. He brought a motorcycle, which impressed then principal, Daphne Hatzilakos, eventually turning into an affair of a one-time kiss, which was accidentally caught by Emma. This caused Archie to have a moment of crisis which sent him living with Joey for a while. Emma was confused by the situation and just wanted him to come back, but Archie felt unsure of what he wanted, despite still loving Christine and the family. He finally came to his senses and made an embarrassing public display of affection by singing their song. Christine forgave, demanding that he never cheat or sing that song again. History ''Degrassi Junior High'' Insert details here. ''Degrassi High'' Insert details here. ''School's Out'' Insert details here. ''The Next Generation'' Insert details here. Just Degrassi Insert details here. ''Next Class'' Insert details here. Appearances * List of appearances Notes/trivia * After Emma graduated, the writers have found ways of keeping Archie still a viable component of the franchise, such as making him godfather of Connor DeLaurier in season 8 of TNG, and then principal in season 10. By the end of Degrassi's fourteenth season, he had been removed as principal, and was excepting to start a school in Haiti. When season 1 of Next Class (season 15) began, this had been ignored, with Archie simply continuing his role as principal, as if the events of season 14 never happened. His least number of appearances in a season, is the fourth one of Next Class. References Category:Actors within the Degrassi universe Category:Degrassi High season one characters Category:Degrassi High season two characters Category:Degrassi High School students Category:Degrassi Junior High season one characters Category:Degrassi Junior High season three characters Category:Degrassi Junior High season two characters Category:Degrassi Junior High School students Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation season eight characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation season eleven characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation season five characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation season four characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation season fourteen characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation season nine characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation season one characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation season seven characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation season six characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation season ten characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation season thirteen characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation season three characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation season twelve characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation season two characters Category:Degrassi: Next Class season four characters Category:Degrassi: Next Class season one characters Category:Degrassi: Next Class season three characters Category:Degrassi: Next Class season two characters Category:Parents Category:Principals Category:School's Out! characters Category:Schuyler High School students Category:Simpsons